Talk:Ahdarji's Heirloom
I am moving the following passage from the article to the talk page, where it is clearly more appropriate. Leevclarke 19:20, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :I encountered this bug where i tried multiple times but never found ahdarji's ring at all just two standard rings. One ring was on countess alessia the other in the chest was a brass ring. I started another game and imediately did the thieves guild. I found the ring to be there on this second game and was able to get my gamer points for the thieves guild. I believe the bug lies in selling too much stolen loot to the fronts without completing the quests in between. In my first game i never got the see skrivva because i fronted 200 gold message. This was because i had already looted and sold over 1000 in stolen goods. I believe this caused the game to skip the message for me to go see skrivva and somehow causes the ring to not be there. During the second i fronted the 50 then 100 then 200 and so on with each individual quest being done between. Start a new quest pic the attributes of the thief and imediately do the thieves guild. Youll be able to complete it and get your achievements via another game. I havent been able to get it to work on my original game though. I got into some trouble around this castle once and I was running away on foot. I came across a couple people on horses. I killed the one lady on the white horse and took her horse so I could lose the guards. So I finished Dark Brotherhood then started Thieves Guild. Turns out the dead lady is the handmaiden. Just my luck. Alessia Caro Bug I have come across a bug while playing the Ahdarji's Heirloom quest. Alessia Caro will not retire to her bedroom after 11PM, and she seems to stay in the dinning room indefinatly. (Also, for some reason I can not open the door to leave the dining room.) I am not sure how to complete the quest under these circumstances. Also note that I am playing the game on the XBox 360, so I can't simply use the console to give myself the quest item needed to proceed. --Keisari Meldon 21:09, 18 July 2008 (UTC) It's possible you started the shrine of sanguine quest, that causes her to only go in there and not be where she normally should be, if you have just finish it and try again. 18:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hlidara Mothril dead So if she has been killed by someone in the castle (not me) how can i complete the quest. It says very vaguely on the page for the quest talking to her can be bypassed but ive been to the room when the countess is sleeping and the ring isnt there. earlier i went in there she wasnt sleeping and i stole every thing in the jewelry box expecting to come back later and take the ring does that have anything to do with this? thanks. Bobdylanmonkey (talk) 00:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC)